Disney Land
by ShiiNaa1
Summary: Quand les EXO sont de sortit a Disney Land certain rapprochement ce font. Pairing principal : TaoRis Secondaire : SuLay, KaiSoo, HunHan.


Les EXO avaient profité de leur jour de congé avant le SM Town in L.A pour aller dans l'un des plus grands parcs Disney au monde. Alors vous dire qu'ils étaient excités serait vous mentir : ils sont pires que ça ! D.O, ChanYeol et BaekHyun bougeaient dans tous les sens en levant les bras, Ka, SeHun, XiuMin et SuHo dansaient et sautillaient en même temps. . Chen, Kris et Lay étaient relativement calmes extérieurement en tout cas, et ne laissaient rien paraître de ce qu'ils ressentaient intérieurement. Tao lui, je suis sûr que s'il le pouvait, il se roulerait par terre comme le Panda qu'il est ! Et enfin LuHan galérait à se coiffer ... no comment ! Les managers et les cordi noona avaient donc beaucoup de mal à les gérer mais aujourd'hui était le seul jour de congé à 12 qu'ils auraient avant un long moment alors ils leur laissaient plus de liberté et puis pour eux aussi c'était un congé en quelque sorte.  
- Mickey Mickey Mickey Mouse ~ Mickey Mickey Mickey Mouse ~ Chantaient les trois joyeux lurons cités en premier plus haut vite suivis par les danseurs qui souriaient en les regardant.  
- Ca suffit les enfants, on se calme !

Kris tentait de rétablir un peu d'ordre avant d'entrer dans le parc et surveillait aussi Tao du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.  
Les quatre autres riaient de bon cœur des tentatives de Krisus à calmer les « imbéciles » comme il se plaisait à les appeler qui se soldaient toujours d'un échec cuisant. Ces « imbéciles » ne faisaient rien pour passer inaperçus ce qui bien évidement attirait des gens et donc forcément des fans... et pour Kris cela marquait la fin du pseudo calme que lui accordait cet endroit et bien sur les autres babo. Dire que le blond était un petit peu énervé serait un euphémisme : il était tout simplement hors de lui ! Et dans ces moments là, sa Bitch-Face apparaissait, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
- Tao, viens-là ! cria Kris. Vous autre, on avance ! On ne va pas rester plantés sur le parking toute la journée ! Allez !  
Après sa tirade, il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers l'entrée, suivi par les autres qui gardaient une certaine distance de « sécurité » comme disait ChanYeol.  
-Ohoh ... Je crois qu'on a énervé le Dragon, dit ironiquement Kai.  
-Et bien qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda Tao qui semblait être sorti de sa rêverie.  
- Tiens, un revenant ! Le pays des Pandas c'est cool ? Dis-nous tous ! interrogea XiuMin avec un sourire pendant que D.O faisait de sa main un faux micro.  
Tout cela provoqua un fou rire général mais ce n'était pas du goût de notre God Kris qui n'avait rien perdu de sa mauvaise humeur !  
- BOUGEZ-VOUS ! Hurla t-il.  
Tao n'aimait pas quand Kris était dans cet état surtout pendant une journée comme celle-ci. Il se pressa pour le rejoindre sous les avertissements des autres :  
-Fais attention à ce que le Dragon ne mange pas du panda grillé à midi ! Plaisanta ChanYeol.  
- Il fait peut être de l'humour mais fais attention quand même ! Le conseilla SuHo.  
- C'est que ca mordrait presque ces bêtes là ! Ajouta SeHun.  
C'est donc aidé tous ces conseils «avisés » que notre Panda se rendit courageusement dans le périmètre de DANGER autour du Dragon encore endormi, et contre toute attente, sous l'œil ébahi des autres membres, il lui prit la main dans un geste naturel et continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Kris, pas le moins du monde choqué, resserra la prise sur sa main, après tout Tao n'avait rien fait pour l'énerver et son toucher avait le don de le détendre. Voyant que Kris commençait à se calmer, Tao engagea une conversation :  
- Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici avec vous tous, dit-il comme un murmure. Je sais que ce genre d'occasion ne se reproduira plus avant un moment et je veux que l'on s'amuse tous ensemble alors calme-toi et laisse-les extérioriser leur joie, s'il te plait…  
- ... D'accord, mais à une condition. Répondit Kris après un instant de réflexion.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras. Sourit Tao.  
-Ne t'éloigne pas de moi aujourd'hui, ta présence m'apaise. Murmura Kris en le regardant dans les yeux et en souriant légèrement devant la rougeur des joues de Tao.  
-Euh Bien bien sur ! Bafouilla celui-ci tout gêné.  
(Passage gnian gnian à souhait je préviens s'il y en n'a qui sont allergiques x)  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés sans s'en rendre compte. c'est comme si le temps avait stoppé sa course effrénée quelques instants. Kris souriait, visiblement ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait à son Panda. Tao, lui, était content que Kris réagisse si bien et puis, passer la journée en sa compagnie ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire ! Il aimait Kris et il s'en était rendu compte bien avant leur début quand Kris et lui avaient emménagés dans la même chambre dans leur tout premier dortoir et que son Leader lui avait fait son plus beau sourire en lui disant qu'il était vraiment heureux de partager sa chambre avec lui et pas un autre. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il sut à ce moment là, qu'il était perdu... Parce que tomber amoureux de son Leader ET colocataire n'est pas franchement conseillé dans le livre du bon maknae 2012 ! De plus résister à un Kris qui sort de la douche, et qui a encore de l'eau qui dégouline de ses cheveux, dans lesquels il aime passer ses doigts, sur son corps et avec pour seul vêtement une petite serviette autour de la taille demande toute la volonté du Kung Fu panda pour y arriver ! Donc un bon conseil à tous les Maknae ... respectez le livre du bon maknae, ça vaudrait mieux pour vous ! A moins que vous ne soyez téméraire et que vous lui sautiez dessus sans lui laisser la moindre chance de dire non, là vous pouvez peut-être obtenir ce que vous voulez !  
Ils étaient donc les yeux dans les yeux partageant un moment magique qui ne put malheureusement durer plus longtemps.  
- Yaaa les amoureux ~~ S'écrièrent ChanYeol et Kai.  
-Les amoureux les amoureux ! Reprirent les autres en cœur tout en rigolant.  
Les réactions de Kris et Tao ne se firent pas attendre. Si l'un était horriblement gêné et aussi rouge qu'un lightstick DBSK, l'autre, lui, remit sa Bitch face en place sous l'œil réprobateur de Tao.  
-Fermez-la ! répliqua sèchement Kris. Vous m'énervez encore ... ça devient une sale habitude dites-moi !  
-Waaaa Mad Krisus, FUYEZ ! dit D.O en secouant les bras en l'air, vite suivi par les autres.  
- Arrêtez un peu de faire les imbéciles ! On est là pour s'amuser pas pour s'énerver les un contre les autres, d'accord ?! Les réprimanda SuHo  
-Il a raison, calmez-vous ! Rajouta l'une des cordi noona. Et puis, tout le monde vous regarde !  
C'est à ce moment là que les Exo remarquèrent enfin la foule qui les entourait.  
-Hoho problème ! s'écria Lay.  
-En même temps c'était obligé avec les trois babo là ! Dit Chen en souriant légèrement pas le moins du monde fâché.  
Les trois concernés se sentirent penaud tout à coup.  
-Désolés, dirent-ils en cœur en baissant la tête.  
-On ne voulait pas causer de problèmes dit ChanYeol tout bas.  
-On est habitué à être entouré maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les rassura XiuMin. Et puis, même sans votre intervention, les fans nous auraient quand même repérés à un moment ou à un autre !  
-Mais oui, ne vous sentez pas coupable ! Rajouta Tao.  
Et contre toute attente même Kris les rassura en leur disant que ce n'était rien du tout et qu'il était désolé de s'être mis en colère, ce à quoi les trois répondirent de la même façon et dirent qu'ils n'auraient pas dû les titiller comme ça lui et Tao. Le panda leur dit que ce n'était pas grave alors qu'il rougissait en repensant à ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Kris reprit sa main en lui faisait son petit sourire en coin et posa la question que tout le monde attendait.  
-Bon ... on commence par quoi ?  
-Avant que tout le monde ne se mette à hurler pour faire entendre son attraction je propose que chacun choisisse UNE attraction et qu'on fasse les 12, d'accord? En une journée nous auront le temps même si il y a beaucoup de queue pour certaines. Proposa SuHo.  
-OKAY ! Approuvèrent les autres.  
-Bon pour l'ordre je propose que l'on fasse un pierre, papier, ciseaux ! Dit Kai.  
-AH NON ! S'exclamèrent D.O et Lay en même temps.  
-On n'est trop nul à ce jeu, rajouta Lay.  
-Tant pis pour vous huhuhu ! Déclara SeHun. C'est parti !  
Chen et Kai gagnèrent les premiers, rapidement rejoints par Bacon, Kris, ChanYeol, Tao et SuHo. Sans grande surprise, D.O et Lay finirent derniers et pour éviter que ce dernier ne se mette à bouder, SuHo le prit d'ailleurs dans ses bras et il obtint l'effet escompté.  
-Alors alors on commence par quoi ? demanda LuHan à Chen  
-Hum... Le Space Mountain me tente bien~  
Et bien sur cette proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité.  
-Je suis sur que c'est dément ce truc! S'exclama ChanYeol dont les yeux brillaient d'impatience.  
-Mais trop ! Heureusement que personne n'a peur des sensations forte ici ! Dit BaeKhyun dans le même état que son compère.  
-Ouais, enfin, Tao Panda et Baby Lu ne sont pas très a l'aise non plus ! déclara Kris.  
-T'en fait pas pour Lulu je m'en occupe ! Sourit SeHun en prenant la main du Bébé en question toujours occupé à se coiffer !  
-Et moi ca ira ! J'ai envie de m'amuser, la peur va pas m'en empêcher ! Déclara Tao les yeux brillants de détermination.  
-Et bien allons y ! Cria SeHun  
-Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
Leurs cris donnaient l'impression qu'ils partaient en guerre ! C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils enchaînèrent les différentes attractions toute la matinée. Les mains de Tao et de Kris ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde, toujours enlacées l'une dans l'autre. Le panda avait un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres tout du long alors que Kris, moins démonstratif, se contentait de lui sourire quand celui-ci posait ses yeux sur lui.  
Il était à présent midi et ils cherchaient un endroit où manger. Tao était surexcité car, après le repas, c'était à son tour de choisir et il était plus qu'impatient. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire depuis la veille quand ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient passer la journée dans le Parc d'attraction. Et comme vous le savez, si Tao ne fait pas son Kung Fu Panda, il fait du shopping ! Et dans un Disney land aussi gigantesque, le Disney Store ne sera évidemment pas de petite taille. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux rien que d'y penser, ce qui attira l'attention de Kris.  
-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
-Héhéhé… à ce qu'on va faire après manger ! Répondit Tao tout sourire.  
-Pour que tes yeux brillent comme ça, je sais à coup sûr ce que tu as prévu !  
-Ah oui ? Demanda Tao avec un air innocent.  
-Oh oui je te connais par cœur Panda et pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Rigola Kris  
Ce qui ne manqua pas d'ameuter les autres autour d'eux et les babillages incessant reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à la fin de la pause.  
-Alors alors Tao ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! Demanda Chanyeol en sautillant.  
-Et bien j'avais pensé faire un peu de shopping pour digérer en douceur ... dit il tout bas ayant tout à coup peur que ca ne plaise pas à tout le monde. Kris resserra un peu la prise sur sa main lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui.  
-Han oui ! Pas bête le panda ! Dit Xiumin.  
-J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter un Disney store géant ! Rajouta Chen.  
-... Un pégase géant ! Dit Lay en se mettant presque à baver.  
-Je croyais que c'était les licornes, murmura Luhan à l'oreille de SeHun.  
-Ne cherchons pas à comprendre ! lui répondit-il sur le même ton tout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Bon allons-y si tout le monde est d'accord ! Dit Kai qui commença à partir dans la mauvaise direction.  
-Oulà ! Toi, tu restes près de moi ! S'exclama D.O après l'avoir rattrapé et remis dans le droit chemin.  
Tao soupira de soulagement en voyant que son idée emballait tout le monde. Kris lui fit un grand sourire en lui disant au creux de l'oreille d'avoir plus confiance en lui, ce à quoi Tao répondit par un " Hum " timide tandis que son visage prenait une jolie teinte rosée ce qui agrandit le sourire du Leader. Le Dragon adorait la rougeur de ses joues tout comme il adorait ses adorables cernes sous ses yeux noirs, il adorait tellement de choses chez Tao ... il l'aimait tout simplement. Il était d'ailleurs très content que son petit manège de ce matin ait marché. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de jouer avec l'innocence de Tao mais c'était si tentant et le panda est tellement mignon quand il s'inquiète pour lui. Et puis il n'avait pas menti sur tout, tenir sa main lui procurait vraiment une certaine sérénité. Il savait que Tao n'était pas du tout indifférent à son charme, il avait une chance mais l'occasion qu'il attendait pour attraper le panda dans ses filets n'était pas encore arrivée alors il patientait tranquillement. Après tout, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour lui.  
- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaouh ! Mais c'est vraiment super grand ! S'exclama ChanYeol les yeux écarquillé à la D.O qui, lui aussi, était dans le même état ... enfin, étant donné qu'il est toujours comme ça, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir en fait.  
- JE VEUX UN PÉGASE GÉANT ! SUHO ! Cria Lay tel un petit enfant au Leader des K.  
- Oui oui on va en trouver un, ne t'en fais pas ! Répondit Suho de son ton bienveillant en tapotant les cheveux de la licorne.  
Tao embarqua directement Kris au rayon Mulan et plus particulièrement à l'endroit où un nombre incalculable de choses qui avaient pour thème Mushu et les ancêtres Dragon étaient entreposées.  
- Hum je veux une grosse peluche dragon pour mon lit ! Expliqua Tao en évitant le regard insistant de Kris.  
- Ho Ho je peux venir dans ton lit tous les soirs si tu veux vraiment un GROS dragon ! Répliqua Kris à son oreille avec un sourire carnassier ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner notre boule de poil noir et blanche.  
- Je euh ..., Bafouillait Tao, plus rouge qu'une Cassiopéa.  
- Hahahaha désolé Tao, c'était vraiment trop tentant, tu es tellement adorable quand tu rougis !  
- Mais ! Ce n'est pas gentil Gege ! dit Tao qui se mit alors à bouder comme un bébé.  
- Oh allez, je rigolais ! Le prends pas comme ça tu sais que je t'aime non !  
Et avec cette simple phrase Tao avait déjà oublié pourquoi il en voulait à Kris. Pas qu'il lui en ai vraiment voulu hein mais il savait qu'en faisant ce genre de chose, il parviendrait à manipuler le leader afin qu'il s'excuse et qu'il lui montre un peu « d'amour ». Et même si il savait que cette amour n'était pas le même que le sien ca lui faisait vraiment du bien t'entendre ça.  
- Kris ! Kris ! Viens voir s'il te plait, je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit ! S'écria tout à coup SeHun qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du magasin.  
- Alalala il faudrait vraiment vous mettre plus sérieusement à l'anglais, les enfants ! Je vous signale que le SM TOWN fait une tournée mondiale ! Dit Kris qui s'avança alors rapidement vers lui. Ne bouge pas Tao, j'arrive tout de suite ! Dit-il en se retournant vers le panda qui était toujours devant les Dragons en peluche.  
Tao qui était fasciné par tout ça ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne trouvant aucun Dragon à la hauteur de ses attentes, en même temps aucune peluche ne pourra JAMAIS surpasser la perfection de Kris, il décida donc de sortir et d'aller dans la boutique d'en face là où il avait aperçu de jolie serre tête en forme d'animaux il voulait des oreilles de panda depuis tellement longtemps et il en aurait aujourd'hui ! Ce que Tao avait oublié dans sa quête de Pandatitude, c'est qu'il était une Idole relativement connu et que se balader tout seul dans un parc d'attraction aussi grand que Disney était aussi prohibé par le guide du bon Maknae 2012 ! C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se retrouva entouré par des dizaines de fans en folie qui, en ne voyant aucune Cordi noona ou membre du staff avec lui, avaient décidé d'en profiter ! C'est donc un panda tout perdu, qui ne pensait plus du tout à ses oreilles étant donné qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que lui disaient ses fans parce que l'anglais ne faisait pas parti de son pandadex intégré, que Kris retrouva.  
En effet ne voyant plus son cher et tendre (surtout tendre vu la taille d'un panda adulte #SBAFF) à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, le leader des M s'était mis à paniquer sévèrement.  
- RASSEMBLEMENT ! Avait-il hurlé en plein milieu du Disney store, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes et rappliquer fissa les membres d'EXO.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Suho subitement inquiet devant l'air paniqué de son camarade leader.  
- Tao... a disparu… Déclara Kris d'une voix tremblante.  
- Quoi comment ça ?! S'écrièrent les autres.  
- Il était encore là quand je suis allé aider SeHun et... Je l'ai laissé même pas deux minutes et il en a profité pour disparaitre ...  
- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas il ne peut pas être bien loin ! Dit Kai d'un ton rassurant.  
- Mais oui il suffit de suivre les hurlements de nos fans non ? Dit BaeKhyun en souriant légèrement.  
- Han mais ouais vous n'entendez pas ... ? Demanda XiuMin.  
- Ca vient d'en face ! S'écria Chen.  
Il n'en fallut pas moins à Kris pour s'élancer hors du magasin à toute vitesse, les membres derrière lui. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas vers Tao qui était maintenant juste en face de lui, les garde du corps s'interposèrent.  
- On va aller le récupérer, restez ici pour l'instant. Leur dit le manager.  
- Humpf ! Répondit un Kris plus que frustré.  
5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis dans le Disney store. Après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par Suho, les managers et Kris, tout le monde était reparti dans son coin à chercher ce qui les intéressait. Tao était, quant à lui, dans les bras de Kris qui le serrait si fort que le panda avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.  
- Ne me refais plus jamais ca Shǎguā ! dit-il en chinois.  
- Duìbùqǐ. Répondit Tao dans un murmure.  
- Tu es vraiment inconscient pour partir comme ça tout seul ! Nous ne sommes plus des trainees maintenant Tao, ne l'oublie pas !  
- Je… je suis désolé ...  
- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose… Souffla t'il si bas que Tao eu du mal à l'entendre.  
Kris releva la tête lentement planta son regard dans les deux onyx de Tao et pressa ses lèvres fines contre celles de son vis à vis. Tao, dans la surprise, ouvrit la bouche dans un oh de stupeur, le dragon en profita pour plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Le Panda poussa un petit gémissement et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amour. Le baiser fut rompu assez rapidement car ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu pour ce genre de démonstration.  
- On continuera ça ce soir, dit Kris en lui donnant un rapide bisou sur la joue, viens, allons choisir ton dragon !  
- Huhuhu je crois que je n'en n'aurai plus besoin maintenant, dit Tao en rigolant.


End file.
